


Promise and Reward

by literaryoblivion



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 NHL Season, Boston Bruins, Dallas Stars, Fluff, Flying, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: They're about to play Boston and given their first meeting with them at the start of the season and his own personal history with them, Tyler needs to talk Jamie down from whatever he's plotting to do to enact whatever revenge or sense of protectiveness he has for Tyler. The last thing they need is Jamie getting hurt and being out, so Tyler takes the opportunity to talk to Jamie on their flight to Boston.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Promise and Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alocalband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alocalband/gifts), [easy_brieezy_beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easy_brieezy_beautiful/gifts).

They’re on the flight from Carolina to Boston, and Tyler’s already trying to brace and steel himself. Not because it’s Boston or they’re playing the Bruins. No, it’s because of how Jamie acts whenever they’re in the city or play the Bruins. Not to mention their first meeting this season had been awful and had resulted in multiple injuries for their team and kicked-off a pretty abysmal start to the season.

Usually Tyler opts to sit in his own row near Jamie, but this time he sits right beside him on the flight. If he’s going to talk Jamie down from knocking a few heads around when they play tomorrow, he might as well start now.

Tyler is angry at what happened with Polak and Comeau, but they’re on the back half of their season and both of them are healthy now. His anger over being traded, of being left high and dry by the people he thought were supposed to be there for him has long since faded over the years. It’s barely even mentioned by anyone else on the team, and most of the guys he played with back then have been traded to other teams, and those still around are friendly with him or don’t care anymore. The media still likes to bring it up of course, so Tyler’s preparing himself to have to answer questions about being back, but it’s not a big deal.

Jamie, however, likes to hold a grudge, and considering how their first meeting with the Bruins went, Jamie is probably already plotting how to throw his weight around and against who. He already has a partial black eye and a cut, and Tyler doesn’t think Jamie needs to get himself any more injured than that. He happens to like Jamie healthy and strong, not just for their team’s sake but for his own personal reasons as well.

Beside him, Jamie is listening to music in his airpods and has his eyes closed. It’s late, and they’re all tired after the game, a good tired though since they won. They took off a little bit ago, and most everyone else is asleep already or about to be. The lights on the plane are dimmed, and there’s only a few overhead lights on above the heads of a few guys who are still up.

Tyler nudges Jamie in the side with his elbow, and Jamie opens one eye to look at Tyler.

“You’re not plotting are you?” Tyler whispers, and in answer Jamie rolls the one eye that’s open and closes it again. Tyler nudges his side again, a little harder this time, causing Jamie to grunt. Tyler waits, and Jamie finally opens both eyes and turns his head to face Tyler.

“I mean it,” Tyler says. “We need you healthy, not more banged up.”

“You don’t think I can hold my ground against them?” Jamie asks, and Tyler can hear the hurt and tinge of anger in Jamie’s voice.

“I didn’t say that. I know you can, but you don’t need to be the one doing it. You’re already banged up.”

“It’s a scratch. It’s nothing.”

“Still. I… I know how you get when we’re there, and let Comeau and Polak fight their own fights. They deserve it more.”

“I’m the captain,” Jamie says with a pout, and it’s kind of adorable.

Tyler grins. “I know. Which is why we need you for the rest of the season. Promise me you won’t do something stupid?”

Jamie sighs. “Fine. But I can’t just turn the physicality off.”

“I’m not asking you to. I’m just asking you not to make it a grudge match. Let’s just play hockey, get the two points, and get out.”

Jamie doesn’t respond, but Tyler can tell he’s acquiescing just by the look in his eyes. Happy that maybe Jamie will listen to him for once, Tyler takes a quick look around to see if anyone else is watching, and when no one is, he leans forward and pecks Jamie quickly on the lips.

“Thanks,” Tyler adds, barely audible, but enough for Jamie to hear. He decides to risk the others chirping them and leans against Jamie to rest his head on his shoulder and fall asleep. Jamie relaxes against him, and Tyler falls asleep with the rumble of the engine and Jamie’s head resting against his own.

~

The game… could’ve gone better. They were so close, and of course the Bruins were relentless. Tyler got the typical questions before the game about being back in Boston, and Bones got them too. He brushed them off quickly and focused on the game, said hi to a few of the guys via text or during warm-ups, but otherwise Tyler was focused on his own team. He’s a Dallas Star now and he’s felt more at home there than he ever had in Boston. The hard feelings are faded and now it’s just another team they need to defeat to get two more points in the standings. 

As the game started and progressed, the guys held their own, continued to beat the Bruins back and tried their best to come back from goals and penalties they couldn’t kill off. Surprisingly it was Pavs that got into a fight, not Jamie, and while Jamie was physical along with the others, Jamie kept his promise.

When they piled onto the plane afterwards on their way to face the dreaded Blues, Tyler resumed his position next to Jamie. No one batted an eye at the two of them, and Tyler waited until they had been in the air, and most everyone around them had fallen asleep. This time Jamie didn’t even pretend to be trying to fall asleep. Instead he sat waiting, one airpod in his ear, though Tyler was unsure if he even had anything playing.

“Thank you, by the way,” Tyler finally says when he’s positive their teammates are asleep or tuned out.

“We didn’t win,” Jamie grunts out.

“That’s not on you. You heard Bones, we battled hard and had some quality chances. They’re first in the East. We knew it’d be difficult going in.”

“I know. Still sucks.”

Tyler takes Jamie’s hand and squeezes it. He’d do more but Jamie can get loud and the last thing they need is disturbing anyone around them and drawing their attention.

“I’ll make it up to you. Come to my room later.” Gently Tyler moves his hand from Jamie’s and places it so it’s resting high on Jamie’s thigh. They don’t usually mess around on game nights, but Tyler needs to make Jamie feel better and reward him for not trying to fight the Bruins all on his own.

He slowly starts to rub the inside of Jamie’s thigh with his fingers, moving up and down, getting closer to where he’s sure Jamie would prefer to have his hand. He’s not doing anything like that on the plane though. They had tried once, which is why he learned Jamie can’t keep quiet even if he needs to.

He does however, lean over to leave a trail of kisses along Jamie’s neck and suck on the lobe of his ear. Jamie gasps, and Tyler knows Jamie is doing his level best not to whimper or whine. If he looked, Jamie’s probably biting his lip to keep any noise from escaping. It’s adorable, and Tyler would keep teasing to see how long Jamie can keep it up, but he’s not cruel. Plus he’s tired.

Instead, Tyler gives one last pat to Jamie’s thigh, uses his hand on Jamie’s chin to turn his head and bring his lips closer to his. They kiss, more than a peck but not long enough to make it deeper or have it lead to something more.

“Later,” Tyler whispers against Jamie’s lips, giving them one last peck before settling in to cuddle against Jamie.

“God, I hate you,” Jamie breathes out, sounding like he means the opposite, and Tyler knows he does. He doesn’t reply and closes his eyes with a smile on his face, trying to think of just the perfect way to reward his captain and secret boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to finish this BEFORE the Boston game, but I didn't, which is why I ended it talking about the post-game a little. THis started because I was bored and I was procrastinating something else, which is why I finished it.
> 
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
